The Human Paradox
by TheSweetiePrincess
Summary: This story is about how Misty feels about Ash. Note: This isn't entirely based on the cartoon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun had just risen. The absence of clouds gave the sun clear room to spread its warmth across the placid lake. The conditions couldn't be calmer, the lake couldn't be clearer. Misty lay on the side of the lake, her fishing pole laying on the stick in the ground. She was the tomboyish-love seeking paradox of a girl not rarely seen, the type who wanted to be unlike the rest of her gender, yet couldn't stand the sight of other prettier girls with  
their boyfriends, feeling that would, one day, be her own happiness in life. Not really paying attention to the occasional tug on the line, day dreaming of her future love (what better to think of with the most idyllic conditions).  
"What a beautiful view." She said to herself. Her early upbringing of self-cautiousness led her to a life of solidarity. Raised in a family with beautiful sisters, she was the odd one out. The self proclaimed title gave her little to look forward to in terms of a boyfriend.  
But, she was raised in a family not only content with the latest fashions, but also skilled in the mastery of pokémon training. She acquired many pokémon training skills. While her sisters grew up pretty and fashionable, she grew up an avid pokémon trainer. Everyone has their own qualities, and if it isn't looks, then why make it that way? Beauty may only be skin deep, but each person looks different through each persons eyes. Her talent in the  
sport kept her mind off wanting to falsify her real true self and trying to keep her body like anyone would for her type.  
And yet, deep down, she still wished for someone to come along, an angel to fall from heaven, to be with her and support her, to help her through tough times, and make the best out of the finest. She would wish for someone to be able to fill her idea of an idyll boyfriend. She had been for months, as she soon started to grow out of tom-boyhood and tried to fill her role as a happy person from a happy couple.  
She opened her eyes, wishing that the one she dreams of, the faceless messenger of love and care, and made her feel wanted even though she hadn't even met, who was probably miles and years away, to be before her, so she could feel what it was like to be loved by someone. A feeling she had never felt before, and would probably never feel for a long time.  
She had thought about these thoughts before, many times over. Looking upon the peaceful lake, she would almost feel humor of the irony of it all. It was the most mellow of times, and she wished that she could make the best of it, which was only possible with someone by her side.  
"Hey, you got something on the line!" An unfamiliar voice called out, breaking Misty out of her thoughts. She quickly grabbed the rod, but only from a reaction of about a year of fishing. She tried to turn around to see her visitor. In a way, she gave the fish slack to get off, so she could thank her unknown witness. Thinking so much about finding her true love really made her think anyone who talked to her was the one she was looking for, a  
blinding thought which she carried only on the most promising of days, only to fall the next moment.  
The fish got off, and she set the rod down. She turned to take a look at who was speaking. He stood tall and proud. His muscles only bulged out of his shirt just enough so as not to look too big, but to look attractive. Natural blond hair fell over his beautiful face. His smile gained him his childish and yet gentleman charm . His skin was a bit tanned, finishing off the painting of the perfect man. Misty couldn't believe she was talking to a boy  
like him. He wasn't the boy she dreamed of though. While she didn't know it, she had a false love for him. Any girl would have admired his looks, but she didn't know if it was just a coincidence that he came by just when the fish was hooked. (Later she would thank the fish for biting at the time)  
"Hi, I'm Tim." After a period of silent staring, Misty forgot her manners.  
"Oh, hi. I'm Misty" Her throat was almost dry. Just another thing that happened to a girl who actually thought they felt in love with someone. Desperately trying not to let her visitor go, she started to start a conversation. "So, how are you today?"  
"Pretty good." He responded. "Listen, I have to go. Why don't I call you later." Misty gave out her number, and immediately went home. She did her hair up a little, not too much, hoping that the computer phone won't make it look like she was desperate. After what seamed like days, he finally called. Talking to him was so fulfilling. She never thought in a hundred years she would ever talk to someone like him. They started to talk about their lives.  
Soon, Tim asked her to a dance at his school. She almost fainted. The question made her feel so nice. She blushed, and gladly accepted. They arranged the details.  
Soon, he had to go. Misty thought to herself that night, something she barely did. She would always have nothing to think about. Darkness isn't exactly the best way to think. It clears your mind, but being alone most the day didn't give her much to talk about. She thought about how the past year she never even tried to socialize with people. Maybe she was prettier than she thought.  
That night she could barely get to sleep. The dance still was a week away, but she was still hyped about her possible first boyfriend. She soon grew into thinking what she would wear. That night could be the beginning or the end of any chance to start a relationship with Tim, and she would have to look her best. She thought about what type of dress she would wear, how she would put her hair up, and other little things.  
That week she talked to Tim too much. He lived a few towns over at Pallet, and so they never got much chance to meet in person. She had to cut down her phone time with him, for she feared that talking too much would show her obsession for him. Of course, he never did realize it.  
On the day of the dance, she got in the dress that she searched for hours to find, one she thought made her look the best, just a few days before. The sun was setting, and she was waiting for her ride to pull up. She sat by the window looking out. The moon which normally made her feel a little scared actually looked good on the cloudless night. Everything had gone right for her that day. She felt better than she had in a long time. She got exited  
whenever headlights went down the street, only to be followed by a car which would just drive by, until finally, after a long time of waiting, a car pulled up. And a door opened. She would get her chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Misty walked cautiously down the steps. This was her big moment. Any sudden flaw right now could mean instant death. She couldn't embarrass herself now. The high heels didn't exactly help.  
She hated the high heels. She'd never wore them before. Besides that, she was ornate with the rest of her dress. Her top was mostly tight around her, with the straps down her back in some sort of pattern. Her long dress was black with a slit down the side, which only went up a little more than half way. Her hair was almost perfect. It was put up so nicely, a bun and a sparkling band, that you could barely notice the fact that she was a red-head. Her  
sisters spent hours trying to get it just right.  
He opened the car door, as any gentlemen would. She sat down, and hesitated for a second. "Should I put on the seat belt, or not? If I don't, he might think I'm reckless, but if I do, I might seem too kiddish…"Her thoughts were interrupted when Tim shut his own door. The car started to pull out of the driveway, but not before Tim put on his own seatbelt. Misty struggled to keep back a sigh of relief while putting hers on too.  
From Cerulean to Pallet was about a 15 minute ride. Most of it was quiet. It was clear that Tim's mother was instructed not to say anything. It was probably hard to hold back any conversation. You could almost see her biting her tongue. Since Misty and Tim hadn't met in person since their first meeting, Misty was still a bit nervous in talking to him.  
Not only was this the first time Misty had worn high heels, but also the first time since she started collecting pokémon that she wouldn't be carrying around her pokémon. Usually, her tomboyish instinct made her carry them around. Strangely, she barely even thought about them while getting ready for the dance.  
Soon, they pulled up to the curb. As she was let out, they realized that the halls leading to the gymnasium were packed. He took holds of her hand, so as not to lose her. She both liked it and hated it. He liked having her hand held, but was so nervous of all the other girls, and of how they would think of her. She could picture how they would think of her. She could picture them giving their friends faces of disgust, saying, "What is Tim doing with  
that thing?" She disliked the girls already, before they even said a word to her.  
As the two walked through to the auditorium, a slow song started up. Tim led her to the dance floor, and let her lead the way. Misty wasn't very good with this idea. Lack of socializing left her blank on how to dance. Not only was this her first dance she was going to, this was the first time she'd ever danced with someone of the opposite sex, except for the father-daughter dance when she was a kid. She wanted to try to remember that, but then  
realize that this was her moment. She would want to look upon this moment for a lifetime. These few hours could be her doorway to a new and better life.  
While the two danced, space grew between them. Misty wanted to much as to put her body against his, and her head on his shoulder, but she didn't want to do anything wrong, so she thought about how lucky she was to be here with Tim in the first place.

At the refreshment table, two boys were standing, eating what would probably be their dinner. One happened to see Misty and Tim dancing. He turned to his friend with his eyes still on them. "Hey, do you know who that is?"  
"Who?" his friend replied, looking around.  
So as not to be rude by pointing, he put his hand on his shorter buddy's head, and turned it towards the couple. "See, the one with Tim."  
"No, why? Are you going to ask her to dance too?" He chuckled at his wise comment.  
"No, but she's not from this school. Must be a decoy."  
"A decoy?" The other asked, stuffing his mouth, but still paying attention.  
"You haven't heard?" Silence gave him his answer. He sighed, then continued his lesson. "Well, Tim and Laura Smith have secretly been going out since the beginning of the year. Their parents didn't want either of them to be seeing the other. To try to fool their parents into thinking that they're not meeting at the dance, they would each get someone else to go with. I wonder if she knows yet, because if not, he's dumping her after this dance." Once  
again, he let out a sigh.  
His friend stopped his food frenzy. "Wow." He exclaimed in a sorrowful way. "I sure hope she'll be alright." Something came over him. He'd never felt this way before. He was sad about something that might happen to someone else.

The song ended, and Tim walked her to the side. Quickly, he said "I'll be right back." Without knowing it, Misty let him go, only to realize that she was surrounded by strangers. She didn't know anyone. She would look foolish just standing there. She went to the refreshment stand, passing the two spectators. Then, she left to the bathroom to check her hair (as if she would even dare touch it).The long pause in the song ended, and another slow dance  
started. She dried her already dry hands, and headed out.  
When she walked out, she was followed by two pairs of eyes. They knew what was coming. Misty stopped dead in her tracks. There was Tim, dancing with someone else. She wouldn't allow herself to think of it that much. Maybe that girl was just friends with Tim…  
The song ended fast, but not to Misty. She wouldn't interrupt their dancing, but she had to say something to him. Tim and the girl walked off holding hands. Misty started to feel a bit of anger and sadness. She walked up to Tim, and was barely able to make out "Hi Tim."  
Tim responded as if he was talking to nothing. "Oh, you're still here? Persistent bugger, aren't you?" Misty didn't understand any of what was happening.  
"What?" She could tell a little bit of what just happened, but still, through everything that she had been through the whole week, thinking about Tim, dreaming about Tim, Talking to Tim, wondering what would happen after the dance if Misty and Tim were to go out, she still thought that Tim liked her"  
"Get lost. You think I actually liked you?" Now both Misty and Tim was surprised of what was coming out of Tim's mouth. He sort of flinched, as if wondering if some unknown being had taking control of his body. Misty on the other hand was completely confused. Confused by her anger, her sadness, and just plain shocked about what just happened. While she hadn't heard the full story, she knew enough. She started to turn and walk away. "Misty, listen…"  
His voice stopped when he saw Misty turn back around. "I'm sorry about what I did, I don't…" Misty wouldn't take it. He had what was coming to him. She gathered all her steam, and slapped Tim. Right across the face. His head went sideways only to see the people looking upon him awe-stricken, as he put his hand over his face. He didn't have a complaint in the world. She turned around once again, and ran out the door. Laughing, crying, screaming, she  
fled out the door, as Tim turned only to see the last of what he would ever see of Misty.  
Misty ran partially into the woods before collapsing to her knees, ruining her dress. Now, sadness ruled over her once again. She cried without a care in the world. Thoughts of suicide came to mind. That would show Tim. She didn't believe she had anything to live for. She thought she was all she had.  
Soon, an arm fell across her back. Thinking it was Tim, she pushed it away. Hen, she heard a different voice. "Hey, it's ok. Calm down, you're ok now." His soothing words settled her only a little. She turned, trying to make out the blurry image of her savior, but couldn't get a good picture from her tears.  
He sat their in the woods with her. The rainfall had made the ground moist, ruining both their outfits, but neither cared. She leaned on his shoulder, settling tears on his clothes. She sat their, and while she wanted so much as to talk or even look with a clear picture at the person, she could only think of what had happened back at the dance. Soon, she was able to get up, and the person walked with her to the phone. She wanted to go home, and her  
savior didn't object. He stayed with her outside, while she waited for her mother to pick her up. He helped her into her mothers car when it arrived. Then, speeding off, he stood their, still grieving over how bad he felt.  
Misty went home and cried the night away. She never really got a clear picture of who met her in the woods. But, she had a clear thought of his voice. But, while she knew she would probably never meet her savior again, she would wish every night that she would. Even if it was for a brief second.  
A few months later, those wishes came true.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Months after her episode of heartbreak and betrayal, Misty stopped trusting everyone. Heartbreak can make you feel many things, most which make no sense. She got the false impression that all boys were like Tim, only caring about themselves. She soon forgot about the boy who helped her at the dance. Completely alienating herself from the world, would only communicate with other trainers, then quickly walk away after a battle.  
She wouldn't even listen to her parents. If anyone was worse off mentally than Misty, it would be her mother. She would try to see what could possibly be wrong, only to hear the slam of a door which stopped right in front of her. Watching your own daughter drown her face with tears is very hard on a mother. Every mother wishes the best for her daughters. They try to protect them, make them feel good, and while they wouldn't admit it, spoil them.  
Misty's mother was no different. She would try to get her to talk, and before she could explain how it would feel better, Misty would walk out the door to run to her secret spot in the forest, the big tree that hangs over the lake.  
She was always able to go to her spot and just think. The calm lake cleared her mind most the times. But, occasionally, while letting her pokémon swim in the lake, she would look at how much fun they were having. She looked and saw how free they were. Even though they were under the control of someone, in a way, they were still free. They were free from fear. They had nothing to fear, for they knew that someone was there to protect them.  
There wasn't anyone to protect Misty. No one to protect her from all the evils she feared. While she was probably physically capable of defending herself, she didn't have the strength to protect her feelings. She was very vulnerable to opinion.  
And so, after realizing her self-cautiousness, and how no one could protect her, she would cry. She would sit their and cry about how defenseless she was. With her head in her arms, she would cry till it hurt. No one to come and calm her down, except for her pokémon. But, though they would try, they couldn't give her words of encouragement. They could only sit and stare, and watch as she would swipe at them to leave. She couldn't be cheered up. And  
so, she would just sit their alone.  
Many times, when the moon came up, Misty would still be at her spot. Her mother would get worried, fearing that Misty had killed herself, an action Misty had considered more than one time. But, she would always come home, walk right by her by now cold dinner, and march up to her room. She would turn off the light, and put her head in her pillow. Often, her mother would come in and try again to find out what's wrong, only to either be ignored, or  
fall for Misty's fake sleeping routine.  
By now, her father, who was never really interested in Misty, distracted by his other daughters success, had joined in the hunt to hear the whole story. He too didn't get anywhere. Not realizing the troubles that women could go through, he just thought she was looking for attention, and began to pay attention only to his other daughters again.  
Her sudden loss of love from her father just made it worse. She thought about suicide many times, but would never come closer than that. Lucky for her, she would hold on just long enough. Her life would take its second dramatic turn, but this time for the better.

While sitting at her spot in the woods, she tried as hard as she could not to think about her life. She had just filled in for her sisters in the Cerulean city gym, and had won. She never thought she could be a gym leader. But, of course, she never would be. That one time was just an attempt from her family to cheer her up, after a few nights ago, when she didn't come back until the next morning.  
Her pokémon were swimming in the lake, as usual. This time, she was staring at them, and thought about how good of a trainer she would've had to have been to have raised them so well.  
Soon, she heard voices. She thought it was someone of her family, but as they came closer, one became high and full of joy, the other slightly low and serious. It couldn't have been her family.  
As voices turned to bodies, she had brought back her pokémon and hid behind a tree. They were laughing about their latest pokémon victory. Misty was more confident about herself now, and decided to come out from behind her hiding spot.  
"So, you're a pokémon trainer?" She said in a raspy voice. Apparently, she wasn't as confident as she thought she was. Luckily, the trainer was so surprised he didn't realize how she said it.  
"Yeah, I'm a trainer. My name is Ash. I'm going to become the best pokémon trainer ever!" At this, his friend rolled his eyes. Misty had finally been able to talk with other people, and had for once, laughed.  
"Well, come on. I'll…challenge…you." Misty said, trying to sound as confident as she could. "Staryu, go!" She threw the ball, and a surprised Staryu came out. It hadn't seen other humans in this part of the woods in a long time.  
"Alright, Pikachu, go!" Ash cried out. The Pikachu standing next to Ash's leg jumped out, staring down the Staryu. But, breathing heavily, ran back behind Ash's leg, and collapsed.  
"I think he's too tired, Ash." Said Brock, the one who was walking with Ash. Ash tried begging with Pikachu to go, earlier in the week learning that electric pokémon were strong against water. Giving up, he stood up.  
"Alright then, Butterfree, go!" Butterfree appeared out of the ball released from Ash's hand. It soared a while, than fluttered its wings, raising a little higher. Misty admired the beauty of the Butterfree, but then started to focus again on match ahead of her.  
"Staryu, tackle!" She called. She had practiced Staryu's aim before the night at the dance, but since then, had forgot about it. It jumped up, and in an awkward way, started to spin upwards towards the Butterfree. Unable to focus itself at its target, Butterfree was easily dodged it, causing it to spin towards the ground, and improperly land.  
"Ha. Butterfree, stun spore!" The Butterfree floated above the Staryu, and started releasing light brown spores from it's wings. They floated down and landed on Staryu and the ground around it. Misty was very worried. She hadn't met someone like this. Everyone else she would battle would've been starting to look upon Misty's pokémon as superior beings by now. Now, she looked at her Staryu, realizing that it could barely move, urged it on.  
"Staryu, jump in the water!" she directed. The Staryu jumped in the water, staying down their for awhile. It was able to regenerate it's strength while the tingling feeling from the spores finally started to wear off. Once again, it went up for a tackle, feeling that he needed to take control of this battle into his own hands. Misty had, in a way, neglected her pokémon, and the Staryu felt that she had lost a little of her training skills.  
Ash couldn't help but be surprised by what had happened. He never seen a pokémon doing something on its own. He was so awe-stricken, he called Butterfree to do a move, but the only thing that came out was air. He couldn't think of a move, and that pause caused Butterfree to be unable to move, still waiting for a command. The Staryu hit the Butterfree right on, and soon Butterfree fell onto the ground.  
"Staryu, water gun, now!" Misty called out, also surprised. The Staryu landed, and unleashed a spray of water, soaking the Butterfree, sending it back to Ash's feat.  
Ash knelt down, and bent over the fallen pokémon. He gently shook it, trying to see if it was ok. Brock also came over to see if it was ok. They both knelt over it, waiting to see a sign of life.  
"Come on, please, Butterfree, wake up. Please." Ash begged. Misty, who at one time stood triumphant at her quick victory over the Boy who she thought was a very good trainer, had now started worrying for the Butterfree, and for what would happen to the trainer. Normally, she would see a trainer that would say 'Get back up' or calling it names. But this trainer was different. He was very caring towards his pokémon. She thought about how he was such  
a caring pokémon trainer. He was probably caring in real life too. As the Butterfree opened its eyes, and let out a long silent of sorrow to his master, Ash replied. "Hey, it's ok. Calm down, you're ok now."  
Suddenly, Misty realized something. It was like having Deja-vu. That caring voice. That sorrowful, yet caring voice. Was it him? Was he the one at the dance? No, what were the chances. But she had to find out.  
"Where are you from?" Misty said, before realizing that Ash was still sheltering his Butterfree. Brock looked up, and was about to talk about the timing of the question, till he too remembered that face. That happy, yet confused face. After Ash put Butterfree back into the pokéball, he realized Brock was staring at Misty, and Misty at himself.  
"Hey, what's wrong with you guys.?" Ash said. He still didn't get it. Soon, Brock whispered something loud enough into Ash's ear for Misty to hear, but so full with wonder, she didn't.  
Finally, Ash understood. He stood up, and stared Misty in the eyes. Misty stared back, and a slight smile grew on her face.  
"Are you the…" They both said at the same time, placing the final piece of the puzzle. Misty's eyes started to tear, but she didn't care. They weren't tears of sadness…  
She ran up to Ash, wrapped her arms around him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. She cried more than she had ever cried before. Ash put his arms around her, not even realizing the tears running down his arm, too moved over the joy of it all.  
She had felt something she had been dying to feel for such a long time. She had finally met the person who she had always loved, not even knowing who he was. She had longed to meet him, thinking about him till she couldn't even remember his blurry image.  
Ash had the same things come to mind also. Ever since the dance, he had always been thinking about meeting her again. She was beautiful through his own eyes, with her hair done, and dress all nice or not. Now or before, he was thankful to be able to be this close to her now. He put his chin on the head, and thanked God for this moment.  
The two stood their for what they would remember for hours. Brock lacked the ability to break the two up, feeling happy that his best friend had finally found the girl he had been talking about and had dreamed about all this time.

The sun soon fell. After a few hours of discussing how they both longed to meet the other, they both decided they had to go. Her arm wrapped around him and her head on his shoulder, she stared at the fire Brock had made. They both talked about how they wishes that the moment could last forever. Brock put his stuff together, put out the fire, and knowing Ash and him they had to get back to their houses soon, and started along the way. He was ready to  
turn to tell Ash that it was getting late, but Ash would know better than to stay the night. He left the two alone, and headed down the trail.  
Misty, seeing Brock leave, knew that Ash would have to leave soon. She picked her head off his shoulder, and held his hands.  
"Well, I think you have to go. I wish you could stay longer, but…" Misty's voice trailed off. Ash knew what she meant.  
They stared into each others eyes. They both had finally met real love. This was a feeling they had never really felt before. They both stood up, Ash helping Misty to her feet. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there forever. But, she had to let him go. While she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep, she knew that if she did, she would probably see Ash the next day.  
Ash, leaning over to Misty, kissed her on the cheek goodnight. And with that, he picked up his stuff, and walked down the trail.  
Misty stood there for a few moments after he was out of view with a smile on her face. Not for what had just happened, but what would still be to come. She knew that her life had started a new beginning, and this time, she would live it to the best of her abilities.  
The spot she stood would no longer just be her spot. Misty's secrets are rarely exposed. Whether it be the location of her spot where she goes to be alone, or who she longed to meet, they aren't told often. But when they are, the result would always point towards the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The two met there day after day. Misty would leave her house early in the morning, often even skipping breakfast. After putting all the food that they would share on their daily picnics, she would kiss her mom good-bye, and walk out the door humming a song to herself, randomly making up the notes.  
No longer did Misty's mom worry about her. She could tell Misty was out of her temporary stage. Misty's smile was sort of contagious. Misty would walk out the door smiling, and so her mom would smile the rest of the day. Misty's mom wouldn't ask what Misty was always so happy about. She's a mother, and after growing up with three martially successful daughters, she could tell just by the way Misty acted what was happening. While she was scared for  
Misty's safety, she also knew that Misty wasn't like other girls, and could probably defend herself when needed, and make the right choice if the citation were ever to come.  
After a few days of meeting in spot in the forest, they gradually grew from first time lovers to skilled sweethearts. Misty would arrive to see Ash with his hair combed, (which was quite unusual for him) and a bouquet of flowers he obviously picked off the trail in his hand. Misty would accept the flowers, and put them next to her as they sat down on the blanket. Often, they would lie down, hold hands, and look at the sky. They could sit there for  
hours if they wanted to. If it was a cold day, which was Misty's favorite type of day, they would snuggle up and wrap a blanket around them. Misty had heard about all the things some boys had tried to do to her sisters. She started off scared being so close to Ash, but soon got over it. She realized that being scared brought her more trust in being with Ash than she would've had if she never was scared.  
Every day for about a month, the two would meet. Brock never came, realizing that he had no business there. Soon, they both realized the tragic effects of there love. They both loved pokémon. Ash's dream was to become the greatest pokémon master there ever was. His three rivals were well along their way, and ash had fallen behind. He hadn't fought with his pokémon in a long time. Misty had the same story. One day, they had a discussion about this.  
While Ash told his story of his dream, Misty told him how it could be true.  
The two sat on the blanket, looking up in the sky, as they always would. Misty for some reason just wanted to talk. Normally, she liked it better just lying there.  
"Ash, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Misty asked.  
"Well…" Ash said, stalling. He hadn't really thought about it in a long time. "I always had a dream to become a pokémon master. But, I probably don't have a chance." He really didn't think he did. He almost gave up putting a lot of the effort into it after he found out how far his biggest rival, Gary, was doing. Gary was already on his way to getting his fourth badge, when Ash was getting his second.  
"Oh come on, what are you talking about. You could do it. You're a very good trainer." Misty said, thinking back to their battle. She firmly believed that he could become a pokémon master.  
Ash did his put-his-hand-behind-his-head thing, and laughed. "Ah, you're just saying that." Misty really wasn't just saying it. She really believed it. But, then again, she could just be saying that without even knowing it, because she doesn't want to upset her him , even though she knew whatever she said Ash would understand, and probably wouldn't get mad. Ash continued after he stopped laughing.  
"Well, if I were to become a pokémon master, I would have to continue fighting and collecting pokémon, which I am thinking of doing, but…" Ash left himself trail off, starting a sentence he didn't know how to finish without trying to sound stupid.  
"But what?" Misty asked. Ash sat up, and folded his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees. Misty also sat up.  
"Misty, I don't want to leave you." Ash said shamefully. He stared up at the sky. Misty stared as if trying to see through Ash's head, trying to find out what he was thinking. She saw only that Ash wanted to embark on his journey again.  
With that, the two went silent. Misty didn't know what to say, and Ash already said all he could. They once again started to lye down. They would look at the clouds pass by for hours before they would have to leave.

Misty went home that night, and thought about what she would say the next day. She sat there in bed thinking if she should ask Ash if she would go. She didn't understand Ash enough to know if he would let her come along. She almost laughed at herself, thinking "Of course he would let me come, why wouldn't he?"  
She decided that she would have to do what she thought she never would.

Misty sat in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate with her mother. She had woken her mother up and asked to talk. Her mother thought this was her only chance to finally listen. She went downstairs, and Misty discussed everything that had happened with a glass of hot chocolate.  
Misty started with the vague memories she had tried to forget about at the dance, and continued about how Ash had saved her. She talked all about the day she met Ash again, and what had happened in the woods that day. Until she broke the big question.  
"Mom, we Ash and I decided how much he loves pokémon training, and how he wants to continue, but he says that he doesn't want to leave me. I want to go with him, but I don't know how to ask." She took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
Misty's mother was still dazed about what she heard happened at the dance. She tried to offer sympathy, but Misty kept saying how she was ok now that she was with Ash. But, her mom finally suggested to ask.  
"Honey, if you love him that much, ask him tomorrow if you can join. I'm sure he'll say yes. Why wouldn't he?" Misty thought about that. She really couldn't find one, until she thought back of a conversation her and Ash had one day, about why Ash liked her. He said because she was 'different than other girls.' Maybe he meant that she wasn't the type of girl to be running away with guys. What if Ash didn't want her to come? No. That couldn't be it. He  
loved her so much. He wouldn't give up his goal in life for a first love if he didn't really truly love her.  
Soon, Misty thought about how selfish she was being. "Mom, if he let me go with him, you would be okay with that?"  
Misty's mom made a small smirk. "If you are happy, than I am happy." Misty thought about this, and started thinking about how much she had neglected her mom in telling her what was going on in her life. She offered many apologies, but her mom just said how it was hard to tell someone. Soon, her mom said how she should go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day. Misty agreed.

The next day, Misty got up a little late. She hurried to put on her best clothing. She packed a lunch, kissed her mom, and ran out the door. Misty's mom watched her run until the forest made her disappear from sight.  
Misty ran to the site, and looked around, expecting Ash to be holding a bouquet of flowers. But, she didn't see him. There was nothing but a note and box sitting on a stump.  
Misty ran over and grabbed the note. She knew she was probably going to read something she didn't want to read, but she read it anyway.

_Dear Misty,_  
_ I am sorry to say this, but I must be going. We are two totally different people. While we both have the same interest in pokémon, we both also have our own paths we must take. I know how much this must hurt you, for it hurts me too. I wish I could take you with me, but I feel that it just wasn't right._  
_ I know that we have had great times together, and that we might of had many more, but even while we are together, we are still separate people, and as people, we are obliged to support our own needs._  
_ I hope you understand. I still love you very much, and I hope we can meet again some day. To prove my love, I have brought you a gift. I ask to take it open-heartedly._  
_ I will miss you much, but never forget you._  
_ With love,_  
_ Ash_

Misty opened the box sitting on the stump. Uncovering the softening paper, she saw a gold shine. It was a necklace. The gold looped around forming hearts all the way around, coming together at the center, where there was a solid gold heart. She opened it, and looked upon a picture with Ash in it. A faint sound started to play, as opening the heart started a small music box.  
Misty sat at the stump and looked at Ash's picture, trying to decipher the letter, wondering to herself if Ash still loved her, or if he just was trying to get away. Anger from him leaving made her believe he just left, but the necklace was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.  
She put down the blanket, and sat looking at the sky. Soon, she started to wonder if she would ever find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Misty's mother was probably her worst influence. She heard how Tim embarrassed Misty, and thought Ash was doing the same thing. Misty had always thought her mother was the best person to ask for advice, but knew that her mother never trusted men. Soon, the dilemma would spread to another person, and Misty's life would once again be separated.  
Misty's visits at the spot in the forest became shorter everyday. Sometimes she just wouldn't go at all. She didn't feel it was it was her place to be alone. Memories of the past haunted her thoughts. The fact that fall started days before he left her didn't help either. From the cold, she would wear her dark blue sweater; a color which matched perfectly alongside her withering heart.  
The cold wind would bring a chill down her body, forcing her thoughts to turn to memories, and remember when she would be close to Ash, sharing the blanket, feeling warm inside as well as out. Ash would have one arm nestling her, another resting his head. He would then talk about how even the coldest of days couldn't separate them.  
Misty would close her eyes, and picture him leaning over to say something, only to come back to reality, and hear nothing but the cold wind playing the trees. The cold couldn't sperate them, but only make their separation worst. It was the suffering after the mistreatment of a disease. It wasn't the one that separated them, that job was put in the hands of something else.  
Time.  
All things go on. That is just something that Misty had to accept, even if she didn't want to, a concept her mother would force on her.  
Her mom clearly picked up that something was wrong once again. Misty knew her mother would try to talk to her, so she laid low in the woods. But, on one rainy night, the weather forced her inside. She tried to keep herself in her room, but it didn't work. Misty's mother called her down. She had no escape. Reluctantly, she walked down the stairs. The rain could be heard pounding against the window. The only light was a dim glow from a light where her mother sat. No one else was in the house.  
Perfect conditions for an execution.  
Misty could feel that her mother was serious. An unowned cup of hot chocolate rested on the opposite side of the round table from where her mother was seated. Misty sat down, expecting the worst, and received a whole lot worse than that.  
Misty mother stared at the table, though not from inexperience from communicating, just communicating with Misty. Misty had had a lot of stuff happen in her life, and her mother didn't know what to expect.  
"Misty," her mom started, still looking down at the table, only to miss her daughter plead mercy by tilting her head and slightly closing her eyes, "I know something has been bothering you. Please, tell me what it is." Misty took a sip out of the cup so as to stall her answer. Misty had to decide a response, only to ask herself why she hadn't prepared a lie beforehand so as to end this nightmare. Sighing, she told the truth.  
"Ash left. He said we both needed to go out separate ways, but I still love him. He still loves me, and I know it. He gave me this necklace to prove it." Misty cupped the necklace, showing it to her mom, anticipating her mothers response. Misty had already explained her defense, and had nothing left to say. She knew that just saying 'he left' would upraise a storm of yelling about how if Ash loved her or not. Her attempt failed.  
"Misty, I know this might upset you, but he left, and he isn't coming back. He's just another one of those boys who just think about themselves." Her mom looked up, as if waiting for when Misty would break out screaming 'It's so true,' only to see Misty's mouth agape in astonishment.  
Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother didn't even know Ash except for what Misty had said about him. Misty tried to think of something to say without upsetting her mom. But, she started to feel something weird. A feeling she'd never felt before. She was angry to the point where she didn't care what she said.  
"Mom! How can you say that? You don't even know him!" Misty screamed. She'd never even come close to raising her voice this high to anyone, never mind her parents. She was in a complete rage. Tears of sadness and anger started to appear.  
"No one who loves you as much as you say he does would run out on you like that!" Misty's mother responded, always believing that she knew everything there was to know about love, just because she was older.  
Now, Misty was at the point where not only was she so angry she didn't care what she said, but she also didn't care who she insulted. In a way, she didn't even know what she was saying. She just spat out the first word that came to her head.  
"Mom! You don't even know him!" Misty repeated, sobbing. "Listen, would you stay out of my life? You don't know anything , and talking only makes it worse!" Misty had finally stopped to catch her breath. Her mother was completely awe-stricken. Misty's spur of the moment plan to quiet mom worked, and, seizing the situation, Misty ran up the stairs to her room.  
From that point on, Misty had no clue what she was doing. Locking the door to her room, she started packing her cloths. She cleared most of her dresser drawers, and started packing all the money and food she'd kept in her room. With all her pokémon with her, she flung the bag over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs. She was surprised to see the blurred vision of her mother still at the table as she ran by her, and out the door.  
Misty ran into the woods. She didn't know if her mom was following, she didn't care about the heavy rain, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew right now was how to run. The mud didn't even slow her, as if she were to fall, she would pick herself up, and run even faster, as if she was trying to catch up.  
For almost a half hour she ran, till her brain started to take over again. She realized what she'd just done. Slumping her weak body against a tree, she put her elbows on her knees, and held her head. She cried about all that had been happening. Her old normal life was over. She had no more family, and she had lost all hopes of her boyfriend returning. She had no one to help her but herself, and pride stopped her from going back.  
The rain once again became a factor. Misty shivered. Nobody to come and warm her now. She realized she was alone. Looking up, she saw nothing but trees, and wondered how she got into this mess.  
Enraged from the horrible start of her new life, she looked down towards the beginning. What possibly could've gotten her into this mess? Ash. Ash left her, and then herself and her mother fought about Ash. Misty couldn't explain it otherwise. Misty believed to think that her mother was right. Maybe Ash was self-centered. Maybe he didn't love her anymore.  
Of course, all this was just crazy thoughts she received, as she really did believe that he still loved her, but she no longer would admit it. It was like evil had taken over her body. All good thoughts she had about Ash were pushed down, only to be replaced with thoughts of betrayal.  
Misty sat in the rain, too cold to think anymore. She closed her eyes, slumped over from exhaustion, and cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Misty new life was dull and boring. Mostly, she walked the forest looking for lakes or ponds. She would often fish out for new pokémon, but would rarely find anything. After a year of aimless travel, she slowly started to go into the cities more often. Seeing all the people walking the malls with their families got her to think about her family.  
She thought about her family, and all the ones she left, all the ones that loved her. She would sometimes write to them. But for some reason she just didn't want to think about Ash. All the thoughts her mother put through her head, all the things she heard about what happened to her sisters, everything that related to boys who left their mates confused her beliefs with her feelings, and tried to convince her that Ash was gone, and her new life had nothing to do with him.  
She had no clue of to how much that assertion was wrong.  
On one day, she saw many people huddled around the side of a building, where a man stood on a small platform. In one hand, he held a small object. He appeared to be a salesman, but he was wearing what sort of looked like a lab jacket. Maybe it was just a gimmick, making people think he wasn't a salesman. People trying to sell stuff needed a lot of stuff to influence people to buy. It's pretty hard to convince someone that what they have will be used for years to come, with all the new electronics.  
Still curious, she stood behind the crowd, easily looking over the younger kids who had started their pokémon journey and would bite at any offer that crossed their brow. Misty had grew to the age of 17, even though she still looked about two years younger. She felt ashamed as she realized that the ones that gathered around the man were very young, and while she knew that the man was probably a fake, she also saw that the man didn't have many props, and all he was standing on was some wood that was stacked together. Anyone trying to gyp you a deal would have more flashy backgrounds.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I come from the town of pallet to bring to you news of a new invention. In my hand, I conceal a pokédex. It has information on all of the pokémon currently known to exist today." Misty had to struggle to hold back a slight laughter. She didn't believe something that was only the palm of her hand could hold all that info.  
As the talk on the new invention went on, Misty realized that the man wasn't a fake. He had many people come up and try it out. Even Misty was impressed. The strange part was that the man didn't have any to sell. He just walked from place to place to show people the "next wave" of pokémon training.  
After the crowd had slowly set off, and the man started packing up, Misty walked with the few who were staying to talk with him. She really wanted one, but saw all the other people and realized her chances were small. She would find where the place is, and would immediately go there. She would imagine what people would think if she had a pokédex. She thought about the people gathering around her, as she showed it off.  
From all the greed, she didn't even realize that the dance where she first met the one she hated and loved was in the same small town of the laboratory she was traveling to.

Misty made her way through the entrance to the town, surprised by how small it was. Even the smallest of towns could have the greatest of achievements. She was easily able to spot the towering laboratory over the still houses.  
She was very surprised that there was barely any crowd. A product like that could have people in a line stretching a mile long. There was only about 20 or so people waiting in line to get more info. They knew that they weren't going to get one, but they all sure wished they could.  
Misty walked into the line, only to realize that the line wasn't going anywhere. No one was getting inside the lab. But, maybe it was opening soon. She didn't get the chance to find out.  
One of the boys in the line seemed to catch her eye. He looked so familiar from the back, with his hair and his jacket. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew him from somewhere. She thought that it could be someone she just saw somewhere, as while she was going through her years of loneliness, she still did enjoy the company of boys, even though she never got it that much.  
Suddenly, the boy turned around, only to reveal what had been coming to Misty ever since she walked into the town. It was Ash. She almost didn't realize him. Once she got a good long look, she easily identified him, even though the years she hadn't been with him left him completely different. Misty slowly got out of line and walked away, hoping that Ash didn't see her. She wasn't ready for a confrontation with him, and wondered if she ever would be.  
She slowly walked into the woods, trying not to gain any attention, knowing full well if she did that Ash would probably spot her. Unbeknownst to her, it was too late.  
"Misty?" Misty stopped dead in her tracks. Even though the years had brought Ash's voice deeper, she could still recognize it was him. She turned around and saw the expected sight. Ash was standing there, smiling. He started walking towards her. "Misty, you…"  
He was interrupted by an almost frightened Misty. "Don't you dare come a step closer Ash Ketchum." She had no clue what she was doing. She hadn't had enough time to think about what she would say if they ever met again.  
Ash stopped, not because of command, but of confusion. "What?" He asked, as he looked around a little. It appeared he didn't plan for this event either.  
"You left me Ash. You left me for nothing. You were my life, Ash. Then you left me. Did you have any clue what you were doing? You made my life a living hell." Misty didn't realize what she was saying. Once again, her body was colliding feelings with thoughts. "Ash, I hate you. You left me. You made me leave my family." Misty was breaking out in tears now. She didn't hate him, her mother did. She would've felt even worse if she realized that.  
"Misty, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you…" Ash tried to plead his story, but couldn't. Misty was so possessed with anger that she didn't realize what she was doing to Ash if Ash did still loved her, which was the story exactly. Misty continued on.  
"But you still left me. You left me with nothing but a note and a stupid necklace." Misty barely was able to make out the words before she almost couldn't breath. She took the necklace that was around her neck by the large heart and pulled it, almost till it broke. She finally reached around, and undid the necklace, and threw it at Ash.  
The necklace hit Ash in the chest. He looked down to catch it, only to look back up at Misty walking away. He didn't even try to talk to her now. He let her go. He stayed there until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Then, he walked back to his house, wishing God would strike him dead all the way.  
Misty just kept on walking. She expected to see Ash pop out from behind a tree at any moment to beg for forgiveness. After her chest hurt to the point where she couldn't walk, she sat down against a tree, and thought about what had just happened. She had lost control over herself. She had no clue what was going on. If she loved Ash so much, why can't she admit it?  
Misty knew that Ash wasn't out of her life yet. Somehow she knew that they would meet again, and if she ever did, he wouldn't try to welcome her back, thinking he would only get his hopes dropped again. She was right, but that wouldn't happen until Misty had finally discovered what had really been bothering her all these years


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Misty had one place to get away from all the disruptions haunting her head. In the city, she would witness people happily with their family or sweethearts. In the forest, she was open to thought, thinking about how much she missed her parents, knowing she couldn't go back home. She wanted to show her parents that their was much more to her sudden pardon than just anger from the argument, though she knew that was the main reason. She was 18 now, and wanted to prove that she could become a very good pokémon trainer, and that she was not wasting her time wondering around the forest.  
But, while all the places she went to had the specter of thought looming over her, she escaped the world as she knew to run off to one place, to a place where she would leave the world of hatred and self criticism behind, and finally feel good about herself.  
She found that place in her dreams.

Misty set up camp. The small glow from the dying fire cast faint shadows against the swaying branches, causing an animation to run along the background of the dark forest. Faint whispers of the wind sang her midnight songs, as she slowly made her way to sleep. All she could hear was the forest making its' natural masterpiece. The slow tempo slowed her thoughts, allowing the magic of dreams to take over.  
Misty dreamt her normal dream. She wore a long white silk dress. She walked down the carpet, arm in arm with her recently married husband. The dream would flash a different scene very quickly. Once she steps into the limousine, she dances with her partner in a room all their own. It never does show his face, only his back, but Misty's face was hard to miss. It was bright and happy. She must have picked the right man. Her arms were around the partners back, holding tightly, never wanting to let go.  
Then she was overlooking the majestic waters, letting the wind blow through her hair as the SS Anne cut through the ocean breezes. She had a pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her with the love only the chosen one could give. Her smile was brighter than the sun, and still shining when the sun was lost from view below the oceans ridge. The darkness set the mood for the long passionate kiss to follow…

Misty awoke, once again disappointed that she would have to wait till the next night before she could come seconds away from that kiss she'd been waiting for years to come. She got up, squinting her eyes from the sun, burning bright, almost scorning her, showing her that the real world was back, and that this was no world where dreams come true. She never believed it impossible. She heard repeating dreams told the future, and she'd been having the dream for years.  
After fixing her hair, a troublesome task with but a few cheap combs and a mirror, she packed her stuff, and once again walked towards the town. It was morning time. The sun had just rose over the mountain, and Misty once again had to squint to see her watch. It was later than she thought. Almost ten, she headed into town to a coffee shop, one where she had been visiting the past few days. The coffee seemed to wake her up very nicely there.  
Once again, she was surrounded by the murmuring of happy voices, the few couples that were holding hands, and the family which, in her own opinion, was so happy it was almost sickening. She just drank her coffee, because mainly their was nothing else to do. She couldn't take inside the coffee shop any more. She paid for her coffee, and left.  
Outside, she still didn't feel awake. She saw the other kids running down the street, hearing their mothers calling for them while they talked to their friends they hadn't seen in ages. The kids would walk over politely and stand next to their mothers. But, something seamed out of place, though. There were almost too many people. Too many people who didn't have a care in the world.  
Shaking the feeling off, she decided she probably needed more coffee. She didn't want to go back into the store just to gripe to herself about everyone else that was there. Spying a newspaper salesman on the side of the street, she casually walked over to him.  
"Hi." She pronounced, giving the most convincing smile her tired face could let her. She took one of the newspapers off the rack, and skimmed it, as if trying to show that she knew what she was doing. Really, she only looked at the price. Putting it back, she pulled out a different paper. This one must be more local. She thought to herself. She paid the man with the change she got at the coffee shop, and folded the paper under her arm.  
"You have a good day." The man hypnotically replied.  
"You too." Misty replied.  
In the Coffee shop, Misty opened the paper. Nothing really interesting to her. She tried to pretend she was reading an article. Stealing a glance at two who just met flirting away, she turned the page, seeing a familiar picture. It was her mother. Looking at the top of the article, nearly dropped her coffee from her mouth.  
Obituary.  
Misty read the caption under her.  
Mother of the Cerulean City Gym leaders. Death is from unknown causes. Some said it was from heartbreak, for ever since her youngest daughter left, she had been sad realizing that she made a mistake on one night. Before her death, she complained about how her youngest daughter was only lonely, and thought most of it was her own fault, when an argument led her to telling her daughter blindly that her boyfriend who left didn't love her anymore. When she stopped hearing from her daughter, she was heartbroken. She died in her sleep.

Misty didn't know what happened. She suddenly saw light. Squinting her eyes, leaves slowly formed. The trees clinched her theory. She was in the woods. Struggling to get up, Misty was surprised to feel something holding her down. She reached down, feeling the cool, moist fabric from her sleeping bag. The bright light slowly dimmed until she could see the shape of a disfigured sleeping bag. Looking around, she filled with joy. For the first time in her life, she was happy to be awake.  
Misty stood up and stretched, looking down the trail towards the town. She assured herself she wasn't in another dream, then went back to her site. Looking at her watch, she decided she should get some more sleep. It was early morning, and she only got about six hours sleep. Lying down, thinking she could easily get to sleep, she was surprised to find still awake due to her dream.  
Misty started thinking, having nothing on her mind so early in the morning, except for why she would have a dream of such detail with her mom dying. Even when she tried to close her eyes, she would only see the picture of her mom in the newspaper, and the words it said under it.  
When an argument led her to telling her daughter blindly that her boyfriend who left didn't love her anymore. Misty was amazed she could remember a dream so clearly. That amazement ended when she realized what she remembered.  
"She blindly said that? She didn't mean it? She did it out of anger?" Misty asked herself. Misty knew it was just a dream, but she realized that it was so lifelike. It talked about the argument that separated them. Looking upon her, she also realized another thing.  
Misty left her mother. Ash didn't break them up. Anger broke up Misty from her family.  
Misty started thinking straight again. She still loved Ash. The only reason she hated him was because her mother. Misty had finally cleared her thoughts of hatred. Now she was ready to see Ash again.  
Misty smiled while thinking about Ash. She was now fully awake. She could stop fooling herself and finally meet her love, and make her life happy again. Her smile faded when she remembered what she did. She completely insulted Ash. Ash couldn't get out a full sentence before she started to yell at him.  
Misty couldn't help wonder if Ash would take her back. Ash did miss her, and when he saw Misty, his hopes of getting back together was at an all-time high. He never thought they would meet again. They did, and Misty completely crushed his heart.  
Misty ran away from Ash, just as Ash ran away from her. Misty knew how much it hurt when her love walked away, but could only begin to think about how Ash felt when she laid down her voice, and forced Ash to watch her leave.  
Later that day, Misty left to head to the town of Pallet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Misty looked from on top the small hill which looked upon the peaceful town of Pallet. Being noon time, she watched the occasional kid return home from their adventures for lunch. Looking for an individual from the hill was like searching for a needle in a hay stack; too far away to see the faces, she had to rely on the size of the one she was looking for. The afternoon sun cast small shadows, one no longer than the next. Misty had no choice but to go down and search first hand. At first, she was fearful to do this. After what happened from their last confrontation, Misty feared she would spook him off with nothing but the sight of her.  
Carefully walking down the rocky slope, Misty couldn't help but plan what would happen if she was to find Ash. She couldn't really concentrate, though. For one, the hill was treacherous. Second, she could only concentrate on how good it would feel to be back in his presence. Even when her concentration was broken by an occasional loss of balance.  
As the trail got smoother, her thoughts got rougher. She once again started thinking about how she'd totally blown up in Ash's face. If Misty came back, would he still love her? How could it take this long to realize what she'd done? All in all, Misty knew that if Ash turned her down, she would only have one person to blame.  
Herself.  
Reaching the bottom of the hill, the town became much larger in her own mind. She hadn't a clue to exactly where Ash lived. Luckily for her, it wasn't that big a town. Though the streets had many houses, each one had the name of the owner. The one at the next corner had the name she looked for. She stumbled onto the Ketchum residence.  
The house looked very new. It was around two stories, with six windows on the front. Looking through one upstairs, a habit she had always wished to break, she saw posters of different pokémon. A model of a bird hung from the ceiling with fishing line slowly bobbed up and down, a sign meaning she was in luck. It must had been touched only moments earlier. Somebody was home.  
Still staring into the window, she saw the door of the room open, and barely made out a figure putting on a cap and a fall jacket. Misty, knowing that standing any longer could mean trouble, quickly ran off down the street. Using the hood of her jacket, she covered up her easy to spot red hair. Looking back, the door of the five houses down opened. Misty had to get herself to turn away when Ash walked out. Following him out of the corner of her eye, she slowly found herself walking towards the woods.  
Misty almost lost sight of him in the woods. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Misty decided she would have to gamble a run to catch up. Before she knew it, she was just a few yards behind Ash. She was too exited to see him. She just had to talk to him.  
"Ash!" Misty called out, broken up a little from her loss of breath. Ash turned his head, but continued walking. Misty almost stopped breathing. She expected to see a small sign of rejection, but she didn't expect him to just keep walking. Her thoughts of him running were really just all the emotions in her head. After seeing his reaction, she realized this.  
"Ash, please, just listen to me." Misty almost whimpered out. She could feel the tears already coming on. Ash turned around slowly. He slowly walked towards Misty. His eyes had a bored look, as if he just wanted to get this done with. He didn't say a word. Misty realized she didn't have much time.  
"Ash, listen, I'm really sorry for what I did. I left you without even thinking what I was doing. I'm sure you've done that before." Misty was digging her own grave. She wondered if she hinted too much that she was still a little upset about when Ash left her. Only that thought finally brought on her tears. She now talked slowly so Ash could understand her through her sobbing.  
"Ash, I did something really stupid, but I still love you with all my heart." Misty had to pause to take a breath. "You were the only person that actually understood me." Now Misty felt she was aiming towards 'we were made for each other,' a thought she didn't want to force on him. She felt like she was surrounded on all sides.  
Misty didn't see Ash's expression change. She could only guess to if they did though. Misty's tears have hid them. Unbeknownst to her, they had. His eyes went from a dim boredom to a low sadness. If Misty had known this, she would have stopped talking. Instead, she continued, not knowing how much longer she could go without passing out from loss of air.  
"Remember how much fun it was when we were together? I want it to be like that again. I want to be with you. I love you." Misty couldn't talk any more. Her throat hurt, her breath was short. Now, she had to wipe away the tears to see his reaction.  
Through her tears, Misty saw Ash walking towards her. At first, she thought he was going to try to comfort her. As she wiped away her tears, she felt a hand on her back. Then, the words she didn't want to hear.  
"I'm sorry." That was all. Ash turned and slowly walked away. Listening to him slowly walk out of her earshot, she fell to her knees and held her head in her hands. She couldn't bare look up, thinking everything would laugh at her. The trees so free, the sun so bright, it seemed everything in the world was happy, and that she was the only unhappy one.  
She looked up, only to see the trees looking dead, the sun hidden by clouds. Everything was dark. Without noticing it, she was about to be caught in a storm. She felt the first drops of rain hit her head. Soon, she would be kneeling in the mud, and that would only make her feel even worse. The darker it got, the worse she felt.  
She couldn't look around to watch him walk away. It would only upset her more. She thought about how much damage she must have done to Ash just a few weeks ago to have made him this upset; he could barely even talk to her.  
The dark clouds roamed the sky, completely blocking the sun out. In the darkness, it was hard no to catch a glimpse of the shimmering speck of light she saw through her unprepared eyes. Wiping away her tears, she finally got a clear view of the object. A gold heart. It slowly lowered in front of her, strangely shining due to an absent light, till it lay against her breast.  
The cooling touch of the gold against her neck almost made her shiver, but the warmth of love she had waited so long to feel again finally returned. She spun around, and through the heavy rain clearly saw Ash's face staring down on her, his hands putting the final touches on the necklace, their sign of never-ending love.  
Misty finally fully realized what had happened. Ash was taking her back. Later she would learn that Ash had a sudden change of heart when he saw her, and he didn't understand why. But, for now, Misty didn't care about reasons. She didn't really care about anything except for the fact that she was back with Ash.  
Jumping up from her spot, she wrapped her arms around him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she laughed until it hurt. After a minute, she calmed down. She had missed Ash for such a long time, and she finally had him back. She raised her head, and after a moment of looking the other in the eyes, she closed her eyes.  
Slowly leaning her head foreword, her lips met Ash. There they stood there for what seemed like forever, and what Misty wanted to be more. Years of loneliness and solidarity would come to an end.


	9. Chapter 9

End-

Misty slowly walked down the aisle, surrounded by faces of those who she did and didn't know. Some she could barely remember, some she hoped she wouldn't have a hard time forgetting. Some were smiling, some were crying.  
One of those crying sat right next to the aisle in the chapel. Misty had two things she wanted out of life after leaving her family; to be assured the remainder of her life rest with Ash, and to start a new relationship with her family. In one day, both came true, as her mother sat with teary eyes. She hadn't seen her mother, or the rest of her family for that matter, in years. While she still loved her whole family, she especially wanted to see her mother.

Misty held her head on Ash's shoulder as they danced to what would now be their song. She could see Ash's family, some with eyes as teary as her own. She recognized a few of the faces, those who were already introduced to her.  
Soon, she was looking at her own family. She felt too childish to wave, so she just looked into Ash's shoulder. Trying to take the best of the moment, she closed her eyes, and listened to the romantic thoughts Ash would whisper in her ear.

With the sun almost set, the small ocean waves cast small beams across the front of the boat. The small tip of the boat held the two up above the water, putting them in the grasp of the easy ocean breeze. With the mood set, the two stared into each others eyes, knowing full well that both their dreams were coming true, and weren't going to abruptly end. They closed in until their lips met, signifying that both their lives were finally coming together, and that nothing would separate them. With each end, there is a beginning.

The End


End file.
